


给拉加罗的信（一）

by Chocolate_Snow_7



Category: L'amica geniale, Lazzaro Felice
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Snow_7/pseuds/Chocolate_Snow_7
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	给拉加罗的信（一）

这附近有三只松鼠。  
黑色的那只格外灵活些，并不怕人，经常在垃圾筒里翻来翻去。及至人走近，它不动，只歪头等着，若是人的行动快些或是动静大些，它便一溜烟跑了去。站在远处继续歪着头看着人。你离开，它便回来，继续快乐地在垃圾筒里爬上爬下。  
灰色的那只没这么热爱社交，总是独来独往，神龙见首不见尾。行事效率极高，没过一会儿便叨着一块什么食物飞奔离去。  
有时天气好了，两只松鼠一起在门前晒太阳，隔夜的雨还有些许积在地上，两只便凑了一块儿低下头去啜饮。  
另外那只不常见，说不好什么颜色，许是年岁大了，极是缓慢。偶尔见到，总是挺着肚子端正的样子，一本正经。有时它们中的一个会趁我不注意进到屋子里来，好奇地东张西望，一有动静便抱头窜出。有一次差点把我新烤的面包带走。

此地人少，动物极是悠闲。  
见了松鼠或是更不把人类放在眼里的乌鸦或鹅，我往往会想起小时候与你短短相处的那几个月，亲爱的拉加罗。很奇怪是吧？我甚至想不起伊玛的模样，只记得黛黛，她们中间的那个女孩，无论是样貌还是名字都已经湮没在这些年的漂泊里了，再无踪迹可寻。  
但我记得你，白得晶莹的皮肤，栗色的卷发，笑起来眯起眼睛，好像正午阳光太刺眼时的样子，像极了我记忆中的恩佐。你嘴角扬起时，总会有些不那么对称，左边的幅度会小一些。我无数次幻想吻在那嘴唇上的感觉，也幻想过目睹另一个金发女孩吻你的样子。前者让我目眩神迷，而后者更让我面红心醉，体内发热。我从未有过独自占有你的想法。不，那幻想不会让我产生嫉妒，与别人分享你似乎才是合理的。

我总觉得一个人爱的能力是有限的。这些年，我竭尽全力想念恩佐，思念莉拉，在梦里一遍又一遍地刻画你的样子。我像一团火焰，耗尽身体里的氧气，等待那这长路尽头那最后的重逢，似乎已经完全没有力气再次在我的生命里接纳另一个生命。我心里藏着对故土的思念，做生活的旁观者，我看着她们迎来一个又一个新生命，无论是孩子还是宠物，都不能引起我丝毫兴趣。  
如果我有一台电脑就好了。给我一台电脑，我一定会顺着那些电线找到那不勒斯，神不知鬼不觉地进入莉拉的电脑。至少我会给她留下一条短短的讯息，告诉她我还活着，我从没放弃过找到回去的路，请等着我。  
请不要放弃我。

新年后下了一场大雪，我以为那厚厚的雪会凝在地上一段时间，仿佛世界静止似的。然而随后一连下了几天暴雨，将地面冲刷得一干二净，。一片白茫茫的雪彻底消失，毫无踪影，就像是寂寞冬天里的一个梦。岛的四周海域地震不断，不是莉拉和莱农描述过的那种恐怖的大地震。幅度不大，每隔三天五天便来一次，有时根本感觉不到，有时会微微的摇晃。一切都在提醒人们这个世界的不稳定性，随时崩溃的可能永远都在。

最近有阳光的日子多起来了。再有几天暖阳，院子里的无花果树就会发芽。你还记得你曾送给我的那些鲜美多汁的硕大无花果吗？那是我童年里除了莉拉恩佐之外最甜美的记忆了。

前几年我在高原住过。清晨我会踩着草地上的露水，穿过公路去牧民家买牛奶。是新挤出来的奶，就用牧民那刚刚拌过牛粪的手——他们用牛粪做燃料取暖或是煮饭。所以牛奶里总是混有各种渣子，干草、煤渣、奶牛身上的毛。回到家里后我会用细细的纱布先过滤牛奶，要过滤好几遍才可以，然后再煮沸后才能喝。  
味道真是从未有过的鲜美啊。  
下次的信里再讲高原的生活吧。  
晚安或早安，whatever


End file.
